Mario is Missing
by mega45
Summary: In this new adaption of a crappy NES game, Luigi has won a free world trip around his home world. With Yoshi and Toad tagging along, Luigi enters the trip in what he assumes will be a fun adventure. I'm not sure I'd call the adventure these guys had "Fun" per say though I'm sure you guys will get a good kick out of it.


Chapter 1: Not him but _him_.

Today was already starting to be a good day for Luigi. Why? Well for many reasons. A, He hadn't recieved any calls from people who were either asking who he was, or thinking that he was his brother Mario. Those calls always annoyed him to heck.

B, Mario was on his honeymoon with Peach (they got married you see), meaning Luigi had the house to himself and he could all the things he wanted, which was cleaning up the place and doing all those chores he promised to do last year but didn't get around to doing so.

Finally we came to C, the moment you've been waiting for! Today, Luigi was checking his mail box when he heard a huge "MAIL CALL!" and got hit by a Parakoopa! Luigi got off the grass and turned to the Parakoopa.

"What did you do that for?!" Luigi shouted,

The Parakoopa just shrugged, "From the bird's eye view you looked like you were part of the grass. Anyway, here's your mail...uh...um...uh-"

"It's Luigi." Luigi said with a certain annoyance to it, now that moment may sound like example A from above but there's clearly a difference, it wasn't a call now was it? Be honest was it a call?

Anyway, the Parakoopa handed Luigi his mail and flew off. Luigi then looked at mail and scanned through it.

"Mario fan mail," Luigi said, "Mario fan mail, Mario fan mail, Mario fan mail, Mario fan mail, bill, bill, bill, Mario fan mail, bill, bill with included Mario fan mail, Free World trip for me-"

Luigi stopped there and looked at that particular letter to see if he read that wrong. And yet there it was in gold letters:

"Luigi, you have won a FREE world trip around your homeworld! Including places like Moscow, New York, Paris, London, San Fransisco, and more! Just appear at a big dark scary castle and wait for further instructions that will be in the building! Directions are included with this letter. You can also bring fiends! Did I fiends? If I did then I must be an idiot, because I meant friends! Anyway, you can bring friends too!

Sincerely  
Mr, Trip Man!"

Luigi read that letter five times and he still didn't believe it! Talk about random luck! Now, of course there were several questions to be answered. Like how did the sender know that Luigi wasn't from the Mushroom Kingdom? Why did Luigi of all people get this prize without even entering a contest? And what kind of name is Mr. Trip Man?! I mean I can understand it if Mr. Trip Man was like a mascot or something but it never says so. I mean what the hell?! It's like this letter was made from a bad guy who wanted to trap Luigi in some hellish virtual reality or maybe the bad guy wanted to trap him or something like that, I mean granted I don't care what the bad guy wants to do but good god, could they at least put some freaking effort into stuff like this?!

But I digress.

Anyway, Luigi phoned Yoshi and Toad who apparently were together at Toad's house, (Whatever your thinking stop, this is a family thing for Pete's sake!) and told them the big news.

"Wow!" Toad said, "That's awesome!"

"It sure is!" Luigi said, "You wanna with?"

"WE'LL BE RIGHT OVER!"

Luigi then started packing up as he suddenly decided to call his bro and see if he wanted to go. While Mario most likely didn't deserve it considering that he was already rich enough to BUY the entire world, he was still family and to Luigi, you always had to include them. So he called Mario's phone but for some reason, it went to his answering machine, this never happend when Luigi called Mario. Normally, Luigi would just leave it that but this was pretty big news so he called again. No answer, so he called again. No answer, so he called again. No answer, so he called again. Still no answer but you get the idea what happens next.

Luigi just shrugged, got his luggage and left his house. After following careful instructions, Luigi finally made it to the big dark scary castle. Along the way, he picked up Toad and Yoshi, and had to go through a pipe to get there! There was also an epic fight with an evil Yoshi along the way but that's for another story. Anyway, they were there, and boy did it look scary.

"Its huge!" Yoshi said!

"Well," Luigi said, "Let's go in."

With that, they all entered the castle as ominous music played. OoooooooooooooOOOOOooooooh!

Once they opened the big door, Luigi and the gang found that there were many warp pipes among the place! Plus there were some gates that led to dungeons or something like that...hey they weren't paying attention that much why should I?

Luigi then looked at the instructions board that was ahead of them and read:

"Ahem, 'To begin your tour grab the items from the item desk and hop in one of the pipes.' Eh, simple enough."

Luigi then grabbed the items, and handed some to Yoshi and Toad. It wasn't anything special, just a camera, some maps, a pamplet that described each city that they would travel to and a bag.

Luigi and the others got excited and hopped in the first warp pipe that led to New York City, ready for a fun adventure! Though why they would first go to New York with that goal in mind is anyones guess.


End file.
